1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper discharge apparatus for discharging paper such as bills accommodated within bank transaction machine such as automatic deposite and payment transaction machines, automatic cash dispensing machines, automatic cash exchanging machines, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-mentioned automatic bank transaction machines, a reliable paper (bill) discharge apparatus is needed. In the prior-art apparatus, when a plurality of bills are required to be discharged, usually bills are let out and separated one by one from a bill container disposed within the machine in such a way that predetermined intervals can be retained between two conveyed bills. This is because it is necessary to reliably count the number of bills to be discharged. In the prior-art bill discharge apparatus, however, there exist problems in that a large space or a long distance is required from the bill container to the bill discharge chute (bill discharge outlet) and additionally a complicated mechanism (e.g. a bill temporarily stacking device or a bill rearrangement mechanism) is necessary in order to rearrange the discharged bills into an accurately stacked condition.